


Paru Paru

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: A second love Triangle (For Drama), Acceptance, Depressed Parsee, Drama, F/F, Love Triangle, Made This While Watching Vines, Multi Chapter, Poor Parsee, Tad bit sad, Very little Cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: A story about Parsee and what she'd do for the one she cares for.





	1. Parsee's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Parsee's journey.

10:00AM Former Capital, Former Hell In the Former Capital, there was a house. In the the house lived a person who worked at a bridge. This bridge was the only way in and out of the old Capital. This person, Mizuhashi Parsee, began her day as usual. Parsee's eyes drifted open, she began blinking and sat up in her bed. Yawning, she rose up. Parsee slumped over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit. She dragged her tired body to the bathroom and placed her clothes on a wooden basket lid. She unbuttoned her pajama shirt and slid it off, the plastic buttons clanked on the floor. Parsee yawned once more, removing the rest of her clothes, and tiptoed into the shower. With a turn of the facet the water flushed out the shower hose. The warmth... Parsee loved the feeling of the warmth, she felt a longing for a warmth. Her heart yearned for it. But she had a job to do, so Parsee took a quick shower and tiptoed back out of the shower. She opened a closet and tugged out a white towel. Parsee rubbed her face and hair, and slid down her body.

 

Once she was dry enough, Parsee walked to the basket. With a tired grumble, she put her clothing on. When that was done, Parsee grabbed a dry rag and wiped the mirror from all the steam created by the shower. She glared at what she saw. Her dirty blonde hair, her pale skin, and the one thing glaring back _green eyes_.  She huffed and rapped her scarf around her neck, it was a white scarf with tads of black sown into it. Parsee could still remember knitting it. A hobby she'd forgotten decades before. Her short sleeve jacket showed off her elbows. She put her arm sleeves on, they weren't there to keep her warm, but to hide marks she had made the night before. Her white skirt with the red ribbons danging blended strangely well with her jacket. She put on her white socks and black shoes. Parsee glanced at the time. It was eleven 'o clock. That wasn't enough time. She peeked at her right arm. The things Parsee would do to it... she knew she shouldn't do. But with her green eyes, what should she do? She had to much jealousy to not need to release it. 

 

Parsee sighed and walked out the door. Her house was far from the bridge and she had so little time left, Parsee decided it would be best to cut through the city. She passed by the Palace of the Earth Spirits first. The palace was owned by the Komeiji sisters. Ran by Komeiji Satori, but her little sister... _Komeiji... Komeiji who?_ Parsee couldn't remember the name of the little sister. Weird. Then she passed by the bulk of the city, the walls were crumbing in this dark cavern. Parsee clutched her left arm as she walked through the marketplace the eyes of the oni were on her. Each judging her for who she was. A human at one point, killed by jealousy and cursed by the Yama to be a youkai of jealousy. The whole underground seemed to chant one word. **_Pity_**. Parsee moved faster. Her eyes swelled a bit. She needed to move faster. If she slowed, that person would notice her. Yuugi Hoshiguma. The one and only oni in the entire underground that ever talked to Parsee in a "polite" tone.

 

All the oni were drunkards, all gross and vulgar. Yuugi was one of the more tame drunk ones but was way boastful. She was a leader of the city. One of the four. Though they haven't gathered in a long time. Yuugi was also a deformed oni, with only one horn on her head. Many speculated that someone removed her other horn and all of her strength was training, others believed that she was just unlucky when she was born. But no one denied her strength. Parsee knew this because those who did, weren't around anymore. But Yuugi had beautiful crimson eyes. More brighter then Parsee's horrid green eyes. Parsee was jealous. Yuugi was way taller then the rest too, and had a bulky muscle body. But it all matches perfectly, more reasons for Parsee to be jealous. 

 

Parsee reached the end of the city and reached the river. She circled around the city and followed the river up stream. Parsee spotted her bridge there was a sight there. A tall woman, in a white tee. Parsee sighed, "Yuugi" She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she approached the bridge. 

"Yo! Parsee! What's up?" Yuugi yelled and waved her hand. Her mouth turned into a smile. _Ugh so loud_. Parsee thought. 

"Ugh, what do you want?" Parsee glared. Yuugi laughed back walking over to Parsee. Parsee continued walking passed Yuugi. Yuugi lowered her hand a bit. 

"Haha as cruel as usual. Just wanted to greet you" Yuugi turned around. Parsee glared at her. 

Parsee sighed "Horrible, now go" Yuugi sighed a bit back.

"You know if you're cold to others, you'll be cold all round" Yuugi stated. Parsee could feel the winter wind, she shivered. Parsee didn't respond. Yuugi sighed once more, and walked away.

 

Parsee stepped to the middle of the bridge, and leaned on the rail. Waiting. She closed her eyes for a bit.

"My, you handled that pretty well" a voice carried through the air. Parsee snapped her head towards the voice. There stood a girl with a frilly yellow and green dress. Her face was hidden behind her hat. 

"Pff, and who are you to pester me?" Parsee snapped back. The girl chuckled.

"I'm surprised. I thought everyone knew me~" She teased. Parsee's eye twitched.

"And what do you want?!" Parsee yelled. The girl walked towards Parsee. Only stopping a few feet away. 

"Oh nothing~" The girl started, "I won't be here for long, just wanted to walk passed the bridge. I'll see you when I come back to the underground~" The girl spun around, moving past Parsee.

"Heh, well hurry back then" Parsee sarcastically joked.

The girl turned to Parsee, "Sure thing!" And then she ran up the cavern that led to the surface.

 

Parsee growled, _of course she'd take it literally!_ Parsee thought. She brushed her short hair out of her face. Parsee stayed leaning on the rail, she stayed in the same spot for hours. Eventually, Parsee started to dose off. She fell asleep leaning on the pole. She had a dream about her past. Parsee often got these nightmares. She recalled a person who's nickname was K.K. But couldn't remember what the girl's name was.

Parsee's sleep was light. She felt a trickle on her face her eyes shoot open. In front of her was a big hat. "Ah, I see that you're back." Parsee exclaimed. The girl smiled to Parsee. Parsee felt a warmth beat. Her chest tightened a bit.

"Yes I am back!" The girl cheered. Parsee's chest tightened more. Parsee felt flushed. "Oh how could I have forgotten? I am Koishi"

Parsee could barely speak, "Ah well, K-Koishi. It's nice to meet you" Parsee spoke. She sounded so out of character. She shook hands with Koishi, and Koishi said her goodbyes while heading into the city.

After Koishi was far away, Parsee's legs gave out. She collapsed, she laid on her legs. Parsee was panting. Her heart was racing. "Wha... What the hell was that?!" Parsee could barely move. A tear slid down her face. "I-I need to get out of here." Parsee grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. Her knees shook as she took a step forward. Yuugi would raise hell up if she saw Parsee crying. Parsee headed to the right of the outskirts of the city. No one would see her move there. 

 

That was the start of it all. The beginning of Parsee's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Parsee's journey? That will be learned in a bit~
> 
> Parsee is my absolute favorite character, other then Koishi of course~
> 
> This story will probs get better overtime


	2. With Some Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Koishi was far away, Parsee's legs gave out. She collapsed, she laid on her legs. Parsee was panting. Her heart was racing. "Wha... What the hell was that?!" Parsee could barely move. A tear slid down her face. "I-I need to get out of here." Parsee grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. Her knees shook as she took a step forward. Yuugi would raise hell up if she saw Parsee crying. Parsee headed to the right of the outskirts of the city. No one would see her move there.

Parsee's knees were barely moving. Creaking with each step. Koishi... she made Parsee fall to pieces. How? Parsee pondered. Her heart was racing her. She felt if her heart went any faster she would die. Tears slid down her cheek, each one mimicking the river beside her. The streams flowed quietly, only the trickle as they hit the ground could be heard. The outskirts were as empty as usual. Parsee sighed she sat on a nearby rock and stared at the water. it flowed free, it flowed strong. Parsee dipped her thin hands in the water. Still, It flowed free. Only a temporary hindrance was Parsee to the water. Everything flowed just the same. It all... Koishi's carefree self, the water's flexibility, it made her jealous. So so jealous. It twisted around her heart her tears came faster, dripping and joining the river. Her legs shook even when she tried to still them. Parsee cupped her hands and flushed water to her face. If she wouldn't stop crying, she should at least hide her tears with a dripping face. She lifted herself up her knees stumbled. Parsee began walking again clearly shaken up still. She needed to work on making it seem just that much more unnoticeable. 

Parsee was getting close to her house. She turned a corner and saw a sight that made her freeze. Yuugi was standing by her house. _Oh no_ Parsee thought. She dipped behind the nearby building. She was in no state to see Yuugi right now. For what ever reason, Yuugi was attached to Parsee, and Parsee was grossed out by it. Surely Yuugi noticed it but she never gives up on bothering Parsee. Parsee figured that Yuugi really wanted to bother her. Isn't there enough to do in the underground then bothering me? Parsee glared. She forgot the meeting she had with Koishi. _Let's get this over with..._ Parsee began growling and walking towards Yuugi. "You! What are you doing here?" Parsee snapped. Yuugi turned to Parsee. 

"Ah Parsee fancy seeing you here" Yuugi smiled. She rubbed the back of her head with her left hand and chuckled. She put her right hand forward for a handshake. Parsee walked passed without even a glance.

"Get out of here, you're attracting other oni here," Parsee glanced into town, Yuugi's fangirls were approaching. "Better go now, Ms. Leader" Yuugi sighed. She walked off down the outskirts of the city, where Parsee had came in from. Parsee sighed once more and opened her front door. She slowly slid in and slammed the door. Home at last...

Parsee sat down on her couch and became lost in thought. Who was Koishi and why did she cause Parsee to melt down? The thought scared her. It was late, and Parsee wasn't hungry she decided it was best to head to bed. She'd eat in the morning. Parsee slipped off her clothes and quickly put her pajamas on. She felt like she was being watched so she peeked through the window. A shadow ran away. She sighed and closed the blinds. 

Parsee wanted to do one more thing before bed. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. "Lets get this over with." She placed the knife into place. But this time, which shocked Parsee, she couldn't move her hand. Like something was holding it in place with all of its strength. She tried to resist it, but she couldn't pull the knife anymore. Parsee placed the knife on the counter. The force was gone. Parsee looked at the red stained wood flooring. Then she peered at her scarred arm. She pulled her sleeve down. "I'll clean this tomorrow.

Parsee crawled into the cold cold bed. She shivered under the blanket. The bed felt too big for Parsee now, it felt colder then before. Parsee had never felt that before. At least not to this extent. She slowly fell asleep as the warmth slowly arrived. Parsee had an oddly vivid dream that night. It was about her human life. She remembered K.K. from it. She could feel her old jealousy to K.K.'s beautiful green eyes. If only human Parsee could see her now... Maybe not beautiful, but the green eyes matched. 

Parsee and K.K. were in a field, K.K. was saying something Parsee didn't hear what it was. But the words made her chest feel light. K.K. had taking Parsee's hand and led her to a cliff with a wonderful view. She could see the hills, the oceans, forests, and a small village. The air was sharp and clean. Parsee felt free like she could fly. She felt a force on her back though. It propelled her off the ledge. She caught a branch and dangled. "K.K.! Help me!" Parsee called she looked down the cliff. The forest below was far down. She looked up. An eye looked back. A ball with an eye bobbed side to side in front of Parsee. K.K.'s hands touched Parsee's.

"No~" K.K. smiled stabbing Parsee's hand with a rock. Her grip loosened and she fell to her demise. 

Koishi's eyes shot open she began panting, sweat dripped from her face. She got out of her bed, putting the covers in place. Her room made her feel tiny, the walls towered high above her. She paced through the over sized room. Koishi picked up a picture frame. Inside was a photo of Koishi and another. "Parsee is what you go by now, hm? I wonder if you got a scar on your hand." Koishi felt a ting of regret. She still held guilt to killing Parsee. Koishi also believed that it was also her task to make sure Parsee was happier. The night she introduced herself, she followed Parsee home. Parsee was in fear with each step, or so it seemed to Koishi. This also meant that Koishi saw Parsee attempt to... harm herself. That's when she intervened. With Koishi's subconscious abilities, Parsee didn't know she was there. Koishi held Parsee's hand until she stopped trying to hurt. Then, Koishi simply left through an open window.

Koishi knew it was her fault for Parsee's fate. But she also needed to help Parsee live. Maybe she could try to lead Parsee to love that one oni, what was her name again... Yuugi? Yes, that's what Koishi needed to do. When she was underground, she would try to pair Yuugi and Parsee, and when she was above ground she would share time with the one other person she needed to help, this person was also her lover, Flandre Scarlet. 

Koishi put on her outfit, and then her hat. She drifted out of the palace and headed to the home of Yuugi. She needed to fix her wrongs before she ran out of time. 

*Knock Knock Knock* 

Koishi awaited at the door. You could hear the steps on the other side. The door nob twisted and Yuugi poked her head out. "*Yawn* Ye... yeah?" She mumbled. Koishi moved her 3rd eye behind her. Hiding it would make this easier.

"Good morning, I'm... Konshi and I need to talk to you about Parsee" Yuugi's face became serious. She opened the door more and signaled Koishi to come in. Koishi closed the door behind herself. Yuugi led her to a room with a table and some chairs. They sat down around the table, sitting on opposite ends. Yuugi rubbed her eyes real quick.

"So What ya want with Parsee?" Yuugi glared at Koishi. Koishi tapped the table with 3 of her fingers in a pattern smiling at Yuugi.

"I have a debt to repay to Parsee, you see, and her heart is in pain right now," Koishi began, "I want to give her heart some rest by giving her some love. But i can't give the love myself. So with your crush on Parsee, I figure you'd be my best bet to repay her." Yuugi got a light blush. Yuugi straightened herself on the chair. "I have a friend on the surface who is an expert on love. She gives me advice for my life and I could request that she does the same for you." 

"You want to play matchmaker for Parsee and me?" Yuugi asked Koishi nodded in response. She reached in her bag and pulled out a cracked mask. 

"I want to pair you two together before this mask shatters. If not, you all will forget about any plot that I made with you to date Parsee and the relationship between you too will crumble. I can't let that happen." Koishi's face went dark, her eyes glaring forward almost through Yuugi. Yuugi could see that Koishi was serious. There was a glint in her eyes that made Yuugi feel unsettled. 

"You are going to bid way to much on this, Konshi. But I cannot lie, metaphorically and literally, I swear to try my best." Yuugi stared at Koishi. Koishi smiled back and hopped up to her feet.

"I'll leave now. I'm heading to the surface to say hello to my friend, and to spend time with my lover. I'll contact you when I have any information for you." Koishi walked out to the hall. And skipped out the door to leave.

Parsee's day was hard. It was her day off, but she had to fix up her house. When she cleaned up the blood on the wood, it was dried into it. So she had to head to the market to buy wood to replace the ones that were stained and rotting. It took a couple hours, well past morning. She was slowly walking back to her house trying to balance the wood in her hands. That's when she felt the wood get lighter. "Would you like some help?" Yuugi asked lifting the wood up from behind Parsee.

"On any other occasion I'd say no. But this wood is way heavy for just me. She handed Yuugi a third of the wood. Parsee then used her spell card _Large Box and Small Box_ * and had her clone carry another third. "Hm, Yuugi, would you pick the large or small box in that situation?" Parsee asked.

Yuugi walked beside Parsee. "I'd choose the large box. I would like a nice challenge every now and then" Parsee gave a light grin.

"As expected from a brute. Looking forward to a challenge sounds fun. I'm jealous." Parsee's eyes flickered a nasty green. She shook her head. "Anyway, I only need help bringing these to my house and then you can go back to what you were doing. The next part is easy."

Yuugi looked around the streets. "Why do you need the wood?" Parsee flinched a tiny bit.

"Ah, I cut my arm on a knife a while ago. I procrastinated mopping it up and now the floor is rotted." Parsee looked away from Yuugi, she felt ashamed of it now. Yuugi seemed to buy that it was an accident. 

"I can help with that too, ripping out flooring is my specialty" Yuugi said as the two walked up the porch of Parsee's house. Parsee opened the door. Yuugi was hit with the thick stench of blood. _Does her house always smell this bloody?_ Yuugi felt sick from the aroma. "L-Lets get this done as soon as possible" Yuugi said. Parsee was used to the smell so she never noticed that is smelled like blood. They put the wood in the living room and walked into the kitchen. There was the puddle of dried blood in the middle. But some parts were darker then others, maybe older too. Yuugi didn't want to mention it. They spent the next hour ripping the boards out and tossing them outside. Then the next hour placing the new boards into place. 

Parsee decided to cook dinner for Yuugi for helping, and to test the new flooring. The house was smelling way clearer. The smell of fresh wood filled the house. Parsee made a quick thing of curry and they ate silently at the table. The night was approaching so Yuugi left. 

Parsee walked into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. She stopped cleaning when she found herself holding a knife. Parsee paused and stared down the blade. It shined at her. "Whatever" Parsee growled and put the knife away. She left the remaining dishes in the sink. "I'm tired" She said with a yawn. She crawled into her cold bed and wrapped herself tight in the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Parsee's third spell card, It's full name is Tongue-Cut Sparrow "Large Box and Small Box" Which is a direct reference to the story of the Tongue-Cut Sparrow, where there is two boxes, a large one and a small one. The large one holds youkai in it and the small one has valuable coins. When Parsee asks Yuugi is she wants the big or the small box, Yuugi replies with large box because she'd want the challenge to fight all of the youkai.
> 
>  
> 
> At the end, Parsee is freezing. Winter is a fun season because you can feel the wonderful warmth of those you cling to. I love to cuddle. Hopefully Parsee gets a good cuddle soon.


	3. And it All Starts to Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parsee walked into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. She stopped cleaning when she found herself holding a knife. Parsee paused and stared down the blade. It shined at her. "Whatever" Parsee growled and put the knife away. She left the remaining dishes in the sink. "I'm tired" She said with a yawn. She crawled into her cold bed and wrapped herself tight in the blanket.

The sun shined on the surface, the warmth dipped down into the underground. The oni begun to wake and the drinks were being popped open once more. Even more parties have started.

Inside the house, Parsee growled, "It's so early, why in the hell are the damn Oni partying already?" Parsee dragged herself out of bed and moved past the blinds. A spot where you could glance out of the window, Parsee saw the shrouded figure. They had been there for the past couple mornings. When the figure noticed Parsee's staring it scurried off but remained unrecognizable. "Weird" Parsee whispered.

Parsee skipped changing clothes and went into the kitchen. The smell of the fresh wood made the whole space have a sweet aroma. Parsee smiled and felt warm. 

The new floorboards were much more brighter than the others around it. The floor was mismatched, it was rather unnerving. About as unnerving as a performer who quits playing on the second to last note. It annoyed Parsee. 

Parsee moved a plate and cup onto the table and warmed up the curry from the night before. She filled her cup with a glass of milk. Parsee ate in silence, the only sound in the house was the fork scraping on the bottom of plate.

Parsee placed the dishes in the sink and headed back into her room to change. She wore her usual attire and headed out of the house. She decided to cut through the capital today, fixing up her house put her in a good mood.

Koishi ran through the trees, her hand gripped tight on the hand of the person behind her. Knifes landed in the surrounding bushes.

"K-Koishi... You need to leave me. If she catches you, you'll be hurt." The girl cried. But Koishi kept running, a knife flew right through her hat. The breeze ruffled her hair, curling it up. The hat landed with a floff.

"Nope," Koishi panted, "I'm not leaving you, puddin'~" Koishi smiled with a little giggle between pants. The knifes dug through the forest grounds. Koishi noticed they were landing closer to the two of them. 

"Give up, you can't get away!" The attacker yelled. Tossing more knifes into the forest as she flew over it. Even with the trees blocking her view, the sound of their running gave them away. They couldn't risk flying, the branches of the trees could hit them and even if they got past the trees, she could easily snipe them with her knifes. They seemed to be trapped by the attacker.

Koishi slowed her pace and pulled the person, hiding behind a tree. The knifed stopped falling. Did the attacker lose the trail that fast?

Koishi stopped looking around. She moved a step forward from where she was, and from the shadows she saw a shine... A knife flew in the air right toward her and...

Parsee stepped rhythmically as she walked. She kept the same pace with each step as others were staring at her. The voices dug deep as they whispered to one another about the poor girl. But each comment they made didn't actually effect Parsee... not anymore at least. 

Parsee marched through the city with her head held high, still enthralled with the fact that she fixed her house. But she made sure not to forget that Yuugi helped out. Parsee let out a hard sigh, and all the gossipers flinched, "Maybe it's time to stop being as stubborn..." 

Parsee's shoes clanked on the stone as she walked. The cheering of others and weight of her cuts trailed behind her, thinnng out. She, once again, was in solitude. 

On the outskirts of the city, Parsee moved to the bridge. It was as isolated as usual and breeze of loneliness passed through the cave. Parsee walked over onto the bridge and leaned on the railing. She could hear the steps of someone, Koishi most likely, and she felt both fear and excitement. 

A maid appeared from the hole, carrying a hat with a green ribbon. Parsee knew what it was immediately. Her heart dropped. "Hello, do you know where I could find the Komeiji's?" The maid asked.

Komeiji's? Why does she want to go there? Parsee wondered. Still, she had a job to do. "Depends on where you got that hat" Parsee felt chill run down her back as she eyed the hat.

The maid moved the hat around. There was a large cut in it. Parsee stood straight. "This? I got it from a little rascal. I need to deliver it back to the house. Oh, and I'm Sakuya, the head maid of the SDM"

"I can deliver the hat" Parsee stated, "It'd be better for me to"

"No, I need to do it. I also need to talk to the owner of the palace" Sakuya defended.

"Well, I refuse to let you pass" Parsee moved to a defensive position. 

"So be it..." Sakuya tossed the hat to the side and drew two knifes. Parsee realized where the cut on the hat came from. And Sakuya charged.

Yuugi cheered with her fellow Oni as they chugged sake and ate meats. The partying continued on until the front door busted open. A male oni came running it. "Yuugi! Yuugi! We have some big news!" He panted.

"Heheh, whats got you all bundled up?" She laughed, "Whats the big problem~"

The oni panted and gulped. "It's about Parsee" Once those words where out. Yuugi stood up... Her glare said all it needed to. "Theres blood in the stream. It seems to be coming from the bridge. There had also been reports of loud yelling and other noises from there."

Yuugi imagined what Parsee's house looked like... the smell of the boards... She bolted out of the house. Yuugi stomped through the city, crashing through the main streets. A pink haired girl read her thoughts. Parsee... love... and... The girl took a sharp breath... Koishi. She ran after Yuugi.

Yuugi turned the final corner and the bridge, or what was left of it, was in sight. Knifes laid over the battlefield and on the far half of the bridge stood Parsee, blood slid down her face and arms. And in front of her was a person she remembered from one of the spring parties of Reimu's. As she got closer and closer, she saw Parsee drop. 

"No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story is picking up finally. I'm rather excited for this because all the points are happening now. Parsee pickin' fights, Yuugi and "Pink haired girl" arrive on scene. Time to start making a mess~
> 
>  
> 
> Also all of these chapter will be ending in Parsee falling asleep in one shape or form. She is the main character after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi turned the final corner and the bridge, or what was left of it, was in sight. Knifes laid over the battlefield and on the far half of the bridge stood Parsee, blood slid down her face and arms. And in front of her was a person she faintly remembered from one of the spring parties of Reimu's. As she got closer and closer, she saw Parsee drop. 
> 
> "No..."

Parsee's bridge was left in flames, wood chunks drifted down the river. Parsee laid on the edge of a broken plank, laying in a small puddle of her blood.

The woman who was attacking pulled her knifes out of the ground. Any oni who watched kept away, non really cared to help Parsee. Yuugi growled at the ones watching "What the HELL are you doing, Standing by while one of our towns people is getting attacked!?" She screamed, racing to the bridge.

The attacker jumped over the gap in the bridge, leaving Parsee laying there. When she jumped, a breeze of wind disturbed the flow of Parsee's hair and blood.

Sakuya noticed the racing Oni and froze time, dashing out of the way. She sighed as she saw all the people who had gathered. She disabled her ability. 

Yuugi slid and turned around, her eyes fixed on the invader. Yuugi's teeth clenched tight, and her muscles flexed as she got ready to attack, "How dare you hurt Parsee!" Sakuya opened her mouth to speak, but Yuugi started yelling again, "I don't care your excuse I won't let you in any further!" Yuugi cracked her knuckles.

Sakuya sighed and pulled out her dirt covered knives, "Fine," She coldly muttered, "I doubt that you can stop me" Sakuya jumped up, freezing time, and scattered her knifes in the air. When they started moving, red and blue orbs swept the field pushing Yuugi and Sakuya to the ground.

"Stop, both of you!" Satori yelled, Yuugi instantly recognized her. The main voice of the underground, one of the most hated youkai, the mind-reading sister. Satori Komeiji, "Here you two are fighting while a person is bleeding out," her voice shifting to a calmer voice, "The rules state that you need to watch after the loser, Sakuya, you wouldn't want to anger Reimu right?" Sakuya flinched accordingly, "And Yuugi, you could cause serious damage to the building here, the underground doesn't get much money flow so you could really hurt all of us" Yuugi glared.

Dusting off her uniform, Sakuya looked at Satori thinking _The other third eyed one has caused some trouble, I need you to come retrieve her from the dungeon._

Satori sighed, "I can't right now, Parsee is in a bad condition so I need to make sure she's alright. She has an important task and I can't bare to lose her. So if, Sakuya, you follow me to the mansion, and Yuugi follow us with Parsee, I'll see what I can do"

Yuugi glared as Sakuya one last time before Satori and Sakuya walked up town. She stepped through the cold river to the other side and walked up to Parsee. Yuugi lifted her up and held her bridal style. Yuugi saw all of the cuts. "And you just managed to stop" She whispered.

Yuugi walked across the water, other Oni watched as she walked up the trail. She eyed each of them, as if she was trying to remember each of their faces to beat them up for what they've done, or didn't do at least.

Once Yuugi arrived, the mansion's door was still opened. She stepped inside. Satori and Sakuya were sitting on some furniture by a window. The great hall echoed with her steps. It's been a long time since Yuugi walked in here. 

Satori stood up when she noticed Yuugi's arrival. She quickly moved to Yuugi, "Follow" Sakuya stayed sitting in the chair sipping her tea. Yuugi's face made an angry face as she walked past. 

Satori led Yuugi to the bath, warm water sat in the tub undisturbed. "Clean her up, Orin will be out here by the time she's all bandaged. She'll sleep in the guest room. Orin is getting clothes from Parsee's house currently. I'm sorry that my sister has indirectly inconvenienced you"

Yuugi stared at Satori, "Your sister didn't cut Parsee up, your sister didn't cause Parsee trouble. That _guest_ did" Yuugi started to calm down a bit.

Satori walked off, "Maybe so, but she's caused Sakuya trouble and I need to go collect her. So, please don't be too angry at Sakuya" Yuugi scoffed. Satori turned a corner and headed back to Sakuya.

Yuugi entered the bath space Parsee's clothes were soaked with blood. Yuugi sighed and removed the scarf, dropping it on the floor. She continued removing clothes and placed Parsee on a stool laying her back on the wall. 

Usually Yuugi would probably stare, but it didn't feel any excitement to the sight of blooded Parsee. Yuugi grabbed a rag and dipped it in the warm water then pressed it on Parsee's skin. The newly dried blood regained it's flow, dripping onto the white tiles below.

Wipe after wipe, Yuugi wiped Parsee's blood and dipped the rag into the water. Parsee's cuts covered her from head to toe, "Hehe luckily you're not human, or else I would have to go to 'current' hell and retrieve you myself" Yuugi grinned. She searched about in the bathroom until she found the bandages. A quick slip of alcohol on them and a quick fold around Parsee. The bandages were set.

A little while after, Yuugi made sure that the bandages were somewhat tight. The sound of the door jiggling told Yuugi that Orin was just returning with Parsee's clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hiya Yuugi," Orin playfully called. She handed Yuugi a bag of clothes, "Parsee's pajama's and a change of her usual outfit" 

"Thanks Orin" Yuugi grasped the bag handle. "I owe you one" Orin smiled and walked away with a flick of one of her tails. Yuugi turned back into the bathroom. 

When Yuugi entered, Parsee groaned. She began to stir on the stool she rested on. Her bandages covered most of her body, her thighs stomach, calf's, most of her arms, and Yuugi bandaged her chest just for courtesy sake. 

Parsee slowly traced around her surrounding. Her eyes widened as she noticed the bandages. "W-What's going on?"

Yuugi awkwardly coughed, Parsee quickly snapped her head over, "Uh, you were hurt so I... uh bandaged you up. Here is your clothes," Yuugi placed a bag at Parsee's feet "Need help putting them on?" 

Parsee's face flushed a bit, "N-No! I am fully capable of dressing myself!" She stood up, and staggered a bit catching herself on the wall. 

Yuugi crossed her arms and stared at Parsee, "You sure? You don't seem really good at standing right now" 

Parsee gave a hard glare, "Clearly" She slumped over to the bag and grabbed it's handles. "Don't tell me you also broke into my house to pick these up.."

"Haha, nope. Not me at least" Yuugi tattled. "Call me if you need help" She exited the bathroom leaving Parsee alone. 

Parsee looked about the space, mostly white tiles all 'round but about half way up the wall it switched to a tan paint. The space was warmer than she imagined, especially since she was barely covered with the bandages. She leaned back onto the stool as she opened the bag.

Pajamas and just normal clothes. She knew Yuugi wasn't gonna let her just leave. And she cant really leave on her own, not enough walls. Parsee let out a sigh, "Am I gonna be staying here for a bit?" 

Yuugi chuckled from the other side of the door, "You bet, I won't let you leave" Yuugi laughed more. She heard Parsee sigh.

"Pajamas it is then..." Parsee pulled out the clothing and quickly got dressed. _How comfy_ she thought. 

When Parsee left the room, using the walls and the door frame as support. Yuugi leaned on the wall next to the door, she turned her gaze to the limping Parsee. Yuugi stepped over and offered her hand, "Need help moving?" Her grin stretched as Parsee glared at her.

"..."

Parsee looked away and grabbed Yuugi's arm and hand. Yuugi's face turned a bit red. Thankfully Parsee had been looking away from her so only Yuugi knew that she was getting more and more red. Parsee began wobbling through the hall.

"So where here am I staying?" Parsee muttered, each step flushed her hair around. Yuugi led her into the guest room. Inside was Orin just finishing placing the blankets on the bed. She smiled as the pair entered and quickly left the room, leaving the two on their own once more. 

"This is where you'll be staying for a bit. It's nice and room-y in here," Yuugi walked Parsee over to the bed, "It's gotten rather late, would you like me to leave?"

Parsee looked at the door for a bit. Then she let herself fall on her back, cushioned by the bed.

"... No"

Parsee closed her eyes, and rolled onto the bed completely.  
_Today she felt a lot warmer than usual as she slept_

And Yuugi sat in a nearby chair as Parsee slept, watching over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I have been feeling much lazy.
> 
> Bashful Parsee is best Parsee~


End file.
